


Babysitting

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Dan's babysitter. Things kinda go from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan bit his lip as he walked into the house, dumping his bags on the floor, the clink of badges heard as it fell. He walked through to the living room, minding his own business, until he saw a black haired boy sitting on the sofa, next to his 14 year old brother Alex. “Hey Dan, this is Phil, he’s our babysitter while mum’s away,” He informed him. The boy was good looking, with dark hair and startling blue eyes. Dan, what are you thinking, he’d never like an emo loser like you.   
Phil looked up and grinned. The boy he was looking after was older than expected- He only looked a few years younger than himself. And he wasn't bad looking either... Phil, stop it. Be professional. "Hi. I'm Phil." He said, flashing a casual smile. Dan's mouth suddenly felt very dry. "Dan." He managed to choke out before flopping onto a nearby armchair. "So, Dan, why exactly am I babysitting you? You're..what.. 17?" Phil asked. Dan spluttered. "I'm 21 actually! And I think this is more for him." He said, gesturing to Alex, who was currently listening to music. Phil smiled to himself. Only 4 years difference. "Oh okay." He said. They sat in silence for a while before Alex spoke. "Are you gay?" He asked Phil. "Alex! You can't just go around asking people these things!" Dan spluttered, blushing furiously. Phil chuckled. "Its fine, really. And yes I am." He said. Alex shrugged. "Alright." He muttered, and went back to his phone. "Sorry about him," Dan mumbled, still blushing. Phil grinned. "Its fine. He was just curious." He said. Dan nodded. "So, you're gay then?" Dan asked. "Yeah." Phil replied. "Are you alright with that?" Dan nodded. "I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I wasn't ." He said. Phil frowned. "How would you?" He asked. "I'm bi." Dan mumbled, blushing slightly. He was never really comfortable with people knowing his sexuality. Only his family knew. Phil smiled. "Oh. Okay then." He said, turning back to the TV. Dan breathed a sigh of relief. Phil was okay with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil had been coming to look after Dan for a few weeks now, and the two were near enough always together whenever Phil was round. That particular night, Phil turned up with a mischievious grin. "What are you so happy about?" Dan asked as he opened the door. Phil grinned. "We're playing truth or dare." He said. Dan groaned. "Really?" Phil nodded. Alex grinned and sat on the floor. "C'mon then, lets start." He said. Phil chuckled. "Yeah Dan." He sat on the floor next to Alex. Dan groaned and sat next to Phil. "Okay, Alex. Truth or dare." Dan said. Alex thought for a moment. "Truth." He said slowly. Dan smirked. "Last girl you kissed." Alex blushed. "Um.. Chloe. About 2 weeks ago." Dan nodded. "Okay, your turn." He said. "Okay. Truth or dare." Alex asked. "Dare." Dan said. Alex grinned. "I dare you to kiss Phil." Now it was Dan's turn to blush. "I can't do that!" He hissed. Phil shrugged. "It's only a dare, it wont mean anything." He said, although his cheeks were slightly pink. Dan sighed. "Really?" He asked, turning to Phil. Phil nodded and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Dan kissed back, but before he knew it, Phil had pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." He said quickly before rushing off.


End file.
